A Rey of Sunlight
by Fresa Stacey
Summary: This story is a continuation right from the ending of Episode 7: The Force Awakens. CONTAINS SPOILERS! Rey has often wondered about her past and since her encounter with the creature in the mask, she has really begun to wonder what is she really made up of? Who is the jedi in front of her, really? And what lies in her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hello, dear friends. Thank you kindly for taking time to read my story, I sure hope it doesn't disappoint, but I thought it was time to dive back into the fan fiction world. As a result, I am diving into the wonderful fandom of Star Wars!**_

 _ **So this starts off right from the ending of Episode 7, so again MAJOR SPOILERS, so you have been warned.**_

 _ **Also, the usual disclaimer, I do not own Rey, or any other Star Wars characters, that'd be cool, but no.**_

 _ **So the story begins...well continues...**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

She held out the lightsaber, her hand trembling slightly. Her eyes locked with the old man, feeling the force strong around them. It was as though the world was spinning faster and faster, as her heart rate increased. It seemed like forever had passed as she held out the light-saber, her eyes almost begging for him to take it; to take the burden from her. She didn't blink, she didn't dare, for if she closed her eyes, it might all be a dream.

The man's face held no clear expression and calm was written over his features. She wondered what he was thinking. After all, he had been living alone a while, and suddenly a random stranger was on his island. She was disturbing his peace, holding his light saber. Her throat was dry from the climb and the heat. She didn't dare speak, for fear that would ruin the deep thoughts of the man in front of her.

The man did not speak, but turned around to face the ocean, still keeping his face expressionless. Rey nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind blew around them. She did not know what to do, but she slowly lowered the weapon down, waiting for him to take the saber from her. She took a timid step forward, feeling as though she was stepping into a whole different life in that one step.

"Who sent you?" the old man finally spoke, his voice gravelly and full of the weight of age accompanied with loneliness.

"The general…your sister …" the young woman stammered, her brown eyes flickering down at the light saber in her hands and back to the man's back.

"Ah…" he said slowly, "Leia…"

"Yes…"

"The force is a strong power in this world, it holds everything together…" the old man commented, looking out over the edge of the cliff into the ocean.

The young woman looked out of the crashing waves, trying to understand where this man was going. This was the great legend? This was what remained of the once great Luke Skywalker, the one who was legend to be the great last Jedi?

"It is like…the power of the ocean, of the water. It brings life, but in treacherous times, when you are caught unawares, it can bring great danger. If you respect the water, then you have nothing to fear…"

The young woman looked down at the light-saber, swallowing a lump in her throat, fear. That was what she had…great fear. She didn't want to feel the force. She remembered the amount of power it gave her, and that was frightening. She would have just been content with flying the Millennium Falcon for the rest of her life, with Chewy. She didn't want this light-saber, she was here to get Luke back to help the general and give him back the cursed lightsaber.

"You have much fear, child," the old jedi spoke softly, turning to face her, "I feel it. You are afraid, of the force…"

"Yes," the woman admitted aloud, surprising herself with her honesty.

"Why?"

"It can hurt people…"

"Yes, but so can people hurt people, it depends on the choices that we make…"

The young woman pondered on this a moment, uncertain of what to say.

"What is your name child?" the old man said, turning fully to face the young woman before him, his eyes bearing deeply into hers.

"Rey," she stammered, feeling the intensity of the jedi's stare, "I'm called Rey."

The old Jedi looked away quickly, to look at the ocean, "Why are you here Rey?"

Rey swallowed hard, uncertain of the actual reason she had come. She had been told to, yes, but she also felt a pull, the need to be there. As much as she hated it…she felt a pull to the force, and as much as she hated for the creature to be right, he was. She needed a teacher, and the old jedi was her last hope. She had been fighting with herself the whole journey about her true purpose, but it was like the old jedi knew.

"I am here for your help, Master Skywalker…" Rey finally said quietly.

The old man flinched at the name, "Luke, call me Luke."

"Luke," Rey repeated, the name feeling foreign and disrespectful on her tongue.

"I am not a master anymore," the old jedi stated, his tone hollow and broken.

Rey could see it in his eyes, the pain. He still felt the pain for what happened with Kylo Ren, he was still haunted by it all. This was not the Luke Skywalker of legend, this was just a shell of him.

"I cannot help you," Luke said softly, so softly Rey almost didn't hear him.

Rey felt her spirits droop, all the hope of the Resistance, was gone.

"This is your light-saber," she protested, holding the weapon up again.

Luke shook his head, "No, it has called to you. It is not mine."

Rey resisted the urge to slap him, her frustration boiling.

"You have much anger, much fear," Luke commented, "Why?"

"Because all my life, people have left me to fend for myself! Now, you, when we all need your help the most, won't help us!" Rey shouted.

Luke flinched, feeling the sting of the words.

"The general, your sister needs you! You…you are all she has left…"

Luke looked up at her, his eyes searching hers for the inevitable answer, before he gave a long sigh, "I thought that I felt a great disturbance in the force, as though thousands of voices cried out in great fear and were suddenly silenced never to speak again. All of our allies, are gone…"

"Yes," Rey said with a sigh, full of sorrow, "They are all gone. We have gone to great lengths to find you. Luke, you are our only hope!"

Luke gave a bitter laugh, "Those words are familiar, only, about old Ben…my sister…she said those to Ben…"Rey watched as the old man was lost in memories as he continued to mutter, "so much like old Ben, only…not."

Rey nervously fidgeted, holding the light-saber tighter in her grip. After a long bout of silence and the old jedi pondering she finally lost her patience.

"Are you going to help, or not?" Rey snapped.

The old Jedi looked up at her, and it was as though all time stood still, as Rey waited for his reply.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So here is the test. This is the first chapter. I have another, if that is what is wanted...we shall see. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I am late in updating! Only a day though, I will try and update weekly!**_

 _ **Thanks for the support so far! It means a lot!**_

 _ **So without further ado...here is chapter two! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Luke sighed, "I would do anything for my sister…"

Rey gave her own sigh of relief, she had succeeded!

"But she did not send you just because she wanted me to return," Luke stated simply.

Rey blinked, "What?"

"She wants me to train, another Jedi…that I cannot do."

"What about doing anything for your sister?" Rey asked, feeling very confused.

"It would be better for her, if I did not…"

"But you are the last Jedi, and if you die, so do the Jedi ways! You have to train a new Jedi!"

Rey was stunned to hear herself fight for the ways of the Jedi. Only a few weeks ago, she had NO idea that jedis were even real. She didn't know that the dark side was building up again. She didn't know the difference. She only knew how to get scrap pieces to get the portions necessary to survive. But inside her, burned this passion, the need to fight for the jedi, because the shell of the jedi master before her, lacked such conviction. If there was one thing that Rey never lacked, it was stubbornness.

Luke sighed, feeling the weight over her statement, making him look more tired. "Come, let us get you something to eat and drink, after such a journey, you must be hungry."

Rey followed after the old jedi master, wondering what it would take to bring back the old jedi or if Kylo Ren had killed him.

"Would you like something to drink?" Luke asked as they turned the corner revealing a shabby little hut.

Rey observed quickly the living arrangements of the old hermit. The hut was very battered, had a straw roof, but still it looked pretty sturdy. She had a feeling that Luke's connection with the force had helped him choose the most strong trees to support the hut; if that was the way the force worked. She still did not understand fully how the strange power worked.

"I'm afraid, I only have fresh water to offer you, but if you'd like, I can boil it so it is warm, but I lack the materials needed to make tea," Luke said, interrupting Rey's analyzation.

"Cold water actually sounds great, Master…Luke," Rey replied, quickly correcting herself.

Luke gave her a look that implied that he had caught Rey's little stumble of words. She didn't really know why she felt the urge to call Luke, Master Skywalker, other than, it seems the most respectful to call him; it felt right.

Rey walked into the hut, after the old Jedi, staring at the walls. The walls were bare, completely absolutely bare, there was nothing. It reminded her a little of the ruins she resided in. There was a little stove to cook food and boil water. There was a kettle, a pot, and a couple of cups, on a small wooden table. There was a small bed that had a few random furs scattered about the large beams to make the bed soft. It was a really small, humble home, and it made Rey grateful that she now had the Millennium Falcon to live in.

"I'm afraid the water will be room temperature," Luke apologized as he poured some water into a small, wooden cup, "But it should still taste good."

Rey smiled as she graciously took the cup, "Thank you."

Luke poured himself a cup and sat down, staring deeply into Rey's eyes, causing her to be very uncomfortable. She drank the water, quickly, feeling a couple of droplets slid down the outside of her throat. She lowered the cup and looked down to stare at the empty cup.

"You must have a great story, young one," Luke finally spoke, "I sense much in you. Loneliness, fear, hate, but also love, joy, loyalty, a fierce loyalty, determination, curiosity."

Rey looked up, shocked at the observation. The old jedi could see all of that in her? She stared at him. She looked at him hard, studying his old wrinkles, but mostly his eyes.

"and you," she spoke softly, "You too are filled with fear and loneliness. But you are also disappointed, hurt, and you feel, a sense of failure. I see love, loyalty, but you lack the determination that the legends spoke of…"

Luke blinked, seemingly surprised at Rey's ability to see so much of him, as he saw of her.

Luke looked down as the girl's analyzation was right, "Legends are exaggerated, most of the time."

Rey sat up straight, pulling back her shoulders, "But not the ones about you. You were once a great jedi…"

"Once," Luke cut her off quickly, "but I made a terrible mistake, and I and the whole world pay for it. I…did fail."

Rey scowled, and looked down at her cup once more, "You know, there was once a time, that I rejoiced in people's failures. I lived on Jakku and well, it was rough there. I was left there, and I was a scavenger. I would get pieces of junk metal to trade in for portions of food. If one person failed in front of me, most often that meant my success, but it wasn't until BB8 that I found that everything in life isn't about waiting for the next portion."

"Jakku, is a hard place," Luke muttered, "I am sorry that you had to deal with such a place. It sounds like it was much like my home, and the situation that my father was in as a child."

"Your father?" Rey questioned, not knowing about this part of the legends.

"Oh yes, Anakin Skywalker, he was a great Jedi, said to bring balance to the force, but many misinterpreted that fate, including him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, most people know him in the legends as Darth Vader," Luke said simply, watching Rey's reaction carefully.

"Vader?" Rey exclaimed in shock, "Vader was your father?"

"No," Luke said with a shake of his head, "Anakin was my father. When he died, well, he died protecting me from the Emperor. He died a good man, realizing that the dark side had nothing to offer him. He came back to the good side of the force, he was part of the reason we could destroy that terrible Empire."

"Wow," Rey breathed, "I didn't know that Vader was…good."

"He became good at the end," Luke said with a sigh, "He died in my arms…but I know that he is with my master, Master Yoda, and Ben or Obi-Wan, who was my father's master. "

"So, this lightsaber," Rey said, slowly, realizing that it was still in her hand, underneath the table.

Luke looked over and watched her pull it out to rest on the table, "Yes?"

"This…this was your father's."

"Yes."

"This was Vader's?" Rey gasped, her hand hovering over the weapon, as though uncertain to withdraw from it or to grab it tight in her hand again.

"No," Luke corrected, "Vader, never held this lightsaber, he was given one with a red blade. This, was my father's, this was Anakin's."

Rey looked up at him, "You talk as though he was two different people."

"He was," Luke stated simply.

"But, he wasn't!" Rey protested, confusion written all over her face.

"To you, he wasn't, because you have a different perspective," Luke corrected gently.

Rey looked over at him, "perspective?"

Luke smiled, as though enjoying a private joke, "You react much like I did when old Ben told me that. He told me that my father was killed by Vader, which was true to an extent, with the proper perspective."

"Perspective," Rey whispered.

"Yes, with the proper perspective," Luke said with a smile, "You can understand much."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So I'm curious, what do y'all think? Let me know. :) I'll update next week!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: SORRY! So new update, I will update on Saturday's because Friday nights just get too busy for me! So, Saturday, that is when I'll update. Sorry, please be patient. :)**_

 _ **Also, thank you so much to my two reviews! In response to the two I have: yes, I plan on having a reunion...I think. and as for where I am going...you shall have to see. I don't want to spoil my readers. :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Rey walked along the edges of the cliff watching the waves crash on the edges, spraying white foam everywhere. She couldn't sleep. Not with all the Luke had told her. All the legends were true, but so much was missing from those stories. Vader was Anakin, and he had saved Luke's life. Luke didn't hate Vader…It just boggled Rey's mind. How was that possible? Vader wasn't truly evil, he was Kylo Ren's aspiration. Did Kylo Ren even realize who Vader really was, underneath the mask?

"You are too young to be troubled by sleepless nights," a voice spoke gently behind her.

Rey whipped her head around, scattering the loose strands of hair about her as she did so. She found strong, blue eyes staring at her in the night. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized the old man standing behind her.

She turned around, turning her head back around, watching the ocean waves roll into each other. She had never seen anything quite like it.

"I have spent many sleepless nights alone," Rey whispered, "This is not new for me."

"I am sorry," the old Jedi apologized, "It is not right for one to feel alone."

"Yet, you choose to be alone," Rey said, turning around to face the jedi, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes," Luke admitted, "I do it for the safety of the jedi ways and all who I care for."

"What if it isn't safe anymore?" Rey questioned, examining the Jedi intensely.

Luke stared at her, "It would still be more unsafe for me to accompany you back to my sister."

Rey frowned, "Then what are we to do?"

"That is all dependent on each individual's choice," Luke said, staring at Rey.

Rey couldn't help, but feel that statement was more directed to her than to assisting the general and her little band. Finn had made a choice, a choice to abandon the ways of the dark side, all that he knew. Poe had made the choice, the choice that led him to become one of the best pilots of the resistance. The former princess had made a choice, to be a general. Han Solo had made a choice…which led to his death. What did Rey choose? She didn't know anymore. At one point she thought she knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel a belonging, wanted and loved. She had that all in one moment, but it was ripped away from her, from that creature in the mask! She felt the rage bubble up, but she pushed it back. It felt wrong to be angry. She just wanted to cry, the feelings inside her were in absolute turmoil.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look into the blue eyes once more. She resisted the urge to curl up into him and cry like the lost little girl she felt like.

"Child," Luke spoke gently, "You must let go of the fear inside of you, and embrace who you are."

Rey looked away, "I don't know who I am. I was abandoned long ago, on Jakku. I don't know who my parents are, I don't understand what the vision when I touched the light-saber showed me. I don't understand anything."

"What did the vision show you?" Luke asked, his tone urgent and pleading, a striking contrast to his immense calm.

"Pictures, scenes," Rey explained with a confused shake of her head. "I don't know. I saw…I saw a little girl being left in the sand, a ship leaving her behind. I saw a scary creature in a mask, with a red light-saber coming after me in a snow forest. I saw bodies all around, and that same creature coming toward the scared little girl… I …I don't know what I saw…It is all a blur, so quickly. I don't want to remember!"

"You were shown these things for a reason. It was unlocking the truths found in you," Luke mused.

"I saw things that happened too, that creature, we had a duel in a snowy forest, it happened…"

"Yes," Luke said quietly, "the force in you is strong; you would have been able to see much."

"Why did it call to me?" Rey demanded. She needed to know the answer; it was something that had bothered her ever since it had. She had wanted nothing to do with it; yet, Kylo Ren had made sure she would be pulled into the mess. She found the ability to use Jedi Mind tricks, was an actual ability, not just fictional. It was very profound, to think that she, a lowly scavenger had such access to such a power.

"The force in you is strong," Luke repeated, "there has been an awakening of the force."

"But I don't want it!" Rey shouted, feeling the tears start to threaten to spill out of her strong, brown eyes.

Luke smiled, gently, "It is a part of you."

Rey began to breathe heavily, the fear threatening to swallow her, like one of the giant waves in the ocean.

"You do not need to be afraid," Luke reassured her.

"But I don't…it just…" Rey stammered.

"Rey, calm yourself," Luke ordered, his voice full of an authority that Rey had never heard. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Listen to the ocean's waves, and focus on that and only that."

Rey struggled to get her breathing under control as she listened to his voice.

"Breathe," Luke repeated as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Rey obeyed as she felt her heart rate slow to its normal beating pattern.

"Breathe," Luke said slowly.

Rey felt the power inside her calm, as she opened her eyes and looked Luke in the eyes.

Luke smiled at her, "Good, very good. Now you best head back and get some rest, you will need it."

Rey didn't argue with the old Jedi, though she was confused. What did he mean, "you _will_ need it," did he know something she didn't? She had a feeling he did, that there were many secrets that the old jedi was keeping from her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** ** _Hey here it is! I hope you like it! Please be patient, I might be late with the update next week...I have LOTS of stuff to do!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Rey woke feeling more refreshed and calm than she ever had. She was surprised to find that there was food on the table for her, and the light-saber right next to it. She quickly at the food, uncertain of what it was, but she was much too hungry to ask. She had certainly eaten worse on Jakku, at least here, the food tasted fresh. As she quickly finished her little meal, she looked over at the light-saber, thinking back on her first encounter with it. "Come back!" the little girl's voice screamed in her head, sobbing.

Rey quickly stood up, feeling the need to get as far away from the light-saber as possible. But it continued to call to her, in a child's voice, "Come back!"

Rey walked gingerly over to the light-saber, fingering it carefully. She traced the cool metal, feeling the draw to it. She picked it up, and held it in her hands once more. She twisted it and the bright blue blade burst forth with a soft hum. She swayed it back and forth, listening to the different pitches it gave off as she moved it side to side. She heard something behind her click, and another hum. By instinct she whirled around and made contact with her blade with a bright green one. She frowned as she looked into Luke's blue eyes, as they were almost sparkling. He moved his blade down, and she met his quickly. He moved his blade slowly again to the side, and Rey quickly counteracted his blows. He moved his blade up faster, and took a step forward, causing Rey to take a step back to better block his blow.

The two began to dance, about the house, their light-sabers humming and zinging as they clashed together. Rey kept stepping backwards, as Luke stepped forward. Their fight continued until she was slowly guided to the front door and down the couple of rough, unsteady steps. Luke began to fight more freely as they were outside, and Rey responded. Sweat began to trickle down her forehead, and his as they seemed quite equally matched in their spar.

Rey fought hard, much like she had in her duel with Kylo Ren, only this time it felt less dangerous and more natural. She was doing extremely well, until Luke swirled his blade around Rey's and flipped it out of her hand, with skill that she lacked.

Rey watched her saber fly behind Luke and hit the ground, causing the glowing blade to disappear. Luke held his blade up to her, signaling that he had won the spar.

Rey stood there, breathing heavily, with a small smile across her lips.

"You are a natural," Luke said with a smile, sheathing his saber.

Rey smiled a little bit bigger, "Thank you."

"You have much talent, but it is raw," Luke commented, observing her carefully.

"I need a teacher," Rey said softly, realizing that to her frustration, once again, Kylo Ren was right.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod of his head, "It is too bad that you could not have my master and teacher."

Rey didn't say anything as she watched the jedi, wondering what his thought were.

"They were the greatest jedis," Luke said softly.

Rey nodded, not daring to speak for fear of interrupting the jedi's musing.

"Han Solo," he laughed, "he didn't believe in the force, not at first."

Rey's mouth dropped open, "But, he was the one that told us that is was real, when we met him!"

"Did he now?" Luke said with a warm smile, "I wondered if he had become a true believer."

"Yes," Rey said sadly.

"Why are you sad child?" Luke asked, his eyes searching hers.

"He…he is gone," Rey choked on the words a moment, "He…he was killed, trying to save…his son…"

Luke's eyes turned stormy as he looked away, silent a moment, before he spoke with a voice of calm, "So that is why I felt such distress from Leia…"

"She needs you," Rey admitted softly. "You really are the last person she has."

Luke bowed his head, "I disappointed her once…I cannot do so again."

Rey took a step forward, courage burning inside her with determination, "If you do not come to help, you _will_ disappoint her again."

Luke looked up at her, many emotions running across his face, but ultimately calm remained his dominant emotion, "You are right."

Rey blinked, surprised, "What?"

"You are right," Luke repeated, "It is time to have a new beginning."

Rey could scarcely believe what she had just head, "A new beginning"? Was the old jedi saying what she thought he was?

"Yes, child, it is time," Luke stated again.

Rey felt a great wave of relief. Luke was going to help, they would be saved!

"The question is, are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Wait, me?" Rey asked, startled, "I have been hoping that you would come back and help! That is the reason I came."

Luke shook his head, "That is not the only reason you came, nor the only reason you were sent."

Rey shook her head, "I do not understand."

"Rey, can you not feel the call of the force?"

Rey bit her lip, thinking on her response. Yes, she did, but she didn't want it. She was just here to get Luke, that was it…the only reason she went was because of her connection to the force and the general could not leave when they needed her so desperately. She was doing this for a favor to the general, in return for them helping Finn; that was all.

"The question is, will you answer that call?" Luke pressed, "Will YOU help the Resistance?"

Rey felt the turmoil once more. She thought she was helping the resistance, but she was no jedi! She was not supposed to be here to become a jedi, she was supposed to get the last jedi. That is what she was doing.

Luke watched her struggle and stayed silent. He was not going to rush her, she wasn't ready.

Rey took one look at Luke and tore off in the opposite direction, once again she was running away from it all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: _Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review if you have the time._**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HEY! I am alive! Yay! I know that y'all probably thought that I died, or that I just stopped writing this, but that is not true! To those faithful friends that did not give up on me, I thank you, it was your loyalty that pulled me through. You see, my life just got swamped. This great and terrible evil, with forces beyond my control, called Homework, captured me. My homework, followed by many exams threatened to consume my very soul; my writing. Yet, I conquered the great evil and I have returned!

On that note, I had the pleasure of seeing the 7th movie again, and that helped me be able to better remember the vision that Rey has when she grabs the lightsaber. This was very important and key to the writing of this fan fic, so with that being done, I was able to write this small piece.

 **Sorry it is small, but I wanted to get something out to you. I will continue to work on more, so I can get it to y'all and get this story going. Thanks again for reading my great fans!**

 **Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 5: These are Your First Steps

* * *

Rey wiped away the tears, furiously. She couldn't believe all that was happening. She had succeeded right? Luke had agreed to come, right? So why did she feel so upset? She took deep breaths, gulping in the salty air, trying to calm her racing heart. She felt tears slip down her cheeks once more.

"Rey," she heard a gentle voice whisper behind her.

She turned around to see Luke smiling sadly at her, "Why are you running?"

Rey gave a long sigh, "I just…I can't do it."

"You have so much fear, it is not good."

Rey scowled, "When you have been through all that I have, then you may tell me what feelings I am allowed and what I am not allowed!"

Luke nodded, "Very well. When would you like us to journey to the base?"

Rey straightened her shoulders, "Now."

Luke nodded again, pondering a moment, "I will come with you, if you will agree to training on the way there…"

Rey bit her lip, "Luke, I do not want to train."

"Rey, it will not be anything to be afraid of," Luke reassured her.

"You don't understand," Rey muttered.

"Will you tell me?" Luke questioned, his voice soft and gentle.

Rey looked into his piercing blue eyes, sighing, "It is just…ever since BB8 showed up, my life has not been the same. I have a creature in a mask chasing me and wanting to teach me about the force. I have the only person I felt like was family to me die in front of my eyes, killed by his own son. And my only friend was hurt by the same monster who killed my only 'family' and caused me such terror. I don't want to be a part of that anymore. I only came to you because I felt I owed it to the General and to Finn. I want to go back to Jakku, to wait for my family, they are going to come for me…"

"Rey, you know the truth."

"NO!" Rey shouted, tears falling down her face, "they cannot have abandoned me!"

"They have not," Luke reassured her, "You can feel that truth through the force, you know it. You also know that the key to finding your family is by taking your destined path."

Rey closed her eyes as a voice echoed in her head, "These are your first steps."

"No," Rey gasped, feeling her old fear return, "I don't want any further part of this."

"Rey, you cannot escape your destiny," Luke cautioned.

Rey frowned, doing her best to ignore what the old Jedi was saying.

"Are you going to come with me or not," Rey snapped, "Because if not, I need to be going back to Jakku."

Luke looked away a moment, closing his eyes, breathing deeply. Rey grew frustrated as she watched the old Jedi pause. She couldn't get the voice out of her head, "It's energy surrounds us."

"I will if you will let me train you, so that if you need better defense on Jakku, you may have it," Luke stated, turning to face the young girl.

Rey swallowed as she replied, "Very well, Master Luke."

Luke smiled, "Let us go, my young padawon."

Rey followed the old Jedi, with the voices from her vision repeating in her head, "These are your first steps…"

* * *

AN: Thank you for your patience once again, I will try and post more very soon. :)

("There is do or do not" -Yoda)


End file.
